


This Side of Oblivion

by DarkAngel2891



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Twinkie for anyone who spots the Harry Potter reference, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, More Fluff, Really need to balance this out, Trans Female Character, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: Taking Place after the Not-Pocalyspe but before the swap.A day when Heaven burned with rage and Hell sobbed without end.





	1. Follow me

"Let's do it." Crowley smirked sitting next to Aziraphale on the bus home."Do it? Do what?" Aziraphale blushed turning bright pink only making him look cuter. Crowley had his arms crossed and was pretending to stare out the window as the hills of Taddfield passed by. "Go for that picnic, we have the time now. So let's go on a picnic." Crowley said looking into his Angel's eyes he uncrossed his arms his right hand falling into the small space between their laps and startled found Aziraphale's hand but neither removed their hands they just looked at each other. "We can have all your favorite things and plan out our escape from the others." Aziraphale looked into those yellow eyes and without realizing it found his hand clasping Crowley's. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." Crowley smiled bringing out that sweetness he tired so hard to hide from all except Aziraphale. Crowley sat holding his hand and his head began to droop onto Aziraphale's shoulder. In that moment the world felt perfect and at peace. Aziraphale thought about what the next day might bring and found himself snuggling closer to Crowley perfectly content, for the moment.

* * *

It hurts, it hurts worse than the fires of hell. Crowley thought he had experienced pain before when he fell from the heavens themselves but nothing could possibly compare to this. His Angel, Aziraphale was dead and gone. Crowley felt as though his entire soul had been ripped asunder, and for all interpretations it had been. He had gone to Zira's bookshop to meet-up with him for that picnic they had planned all those years ago. The shop was once again in flames, but not just any flames. Hellfire!  
Even though he knew it would be too late he still ran in looking for Zira.  
"Angel! Angel were the bloody hell are you!" Panic rose in his voice once more.  
No this simply couldn't be, it had to be a nightmare. Surely he was still asleep on the bus 

But the burning smell of sulfur itself confirmed it. Damned it all, damn it all to the very deepest depths of hell. His body racked with sobs as the chaos unraveled around him, nothing but Holy Water could stop Hellfire. It burns without prejudice kept only in line by the one who set it. You could make it burn a single leaf to an entire continent.  
"I'll make them pay for this… I'll make them wish that The Almighty had never created me." He grabbed the tartan thermos from the basket, it's so adapt at holding things and siphoned some of the hellfire into it.

"Gabriel first." He sneered eyes glowing with absolute fury.

* * *

He couldn't go home, no, for surely there was a trap awaiting him. It could have been a bucket of Holy Water above his door. Much like he had done to Ligur, or perhaps they rigged his faucets to spray the water while he was filling up his mister. No he had to find somewhere safe, somewhere to plan. Where could he go that was away from the eyes of heaven?

_A brothel?_

_ Maybe a casino? _

No none of these would work, there is always a demon or two in those places. Skulking about making people forget their spouses or the time. Such easy places to tempt that only the lesser demons bother with it.  
He thought long and hard he would only have mere moments in heaven to accomplish this. He thought of Zira, his beautiful angel. The only being he was quite certain he loved. Damned it all why had he not told Zira before. Why had he not kissed him, at the convent up against the wall so close he could smell the scent of old paper and chocolate. Why he hadn't done it before that ditz of a nun had walked in on them.

_The Convent_!

Although it had changed from that night 11 years ago the building was still standing. And because it had been so long since it mattered no one would look for him there. Why would you go looking at a place that no one bothered to remember? Crowley would have to be quick about it, he pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floorboard and sped off towards his only safe place.

* * *

When Crowley pulled up to the Convent the scene was empty except for some leftover police tape from the gun fight that had happened a couple days before.

Kind of silly really. No one had been hurt, but because this wasn't America they took gun crimes very seriously. There didn't seem to be a single soul on the premises, good that would make everything much easier. Crowley miracled himself some chalk and candles and set to work. Thankful that he actually read some of Aziraphale books. He drew the lines and symbols with careful precision no he could not get these wrong. He had finished with it as the sun began to set. He looked at his circle so unsure if this would work but he had to try. He got down on his hands and knees and begged and prayed with every fiber of his being that this would work.

* * *

As it happens God was listening she had grown tired of Gabriel and his way of doing things. She had tired of the demons of hell as well. They did not care about her creations they only cared about themselves. So in her Ineffable wisdom she opened the portal just enough for a single demon to slip through.

* * *

The portal shone with a magnificent blue light Crowley felt exulted as he stepped into the circle. He smiled whispering a small thank you to God. When he arrived in Heaven he saw a brilliant white light so white it seemed to point out in extreme detail the simple wrongness of his clothes. He cursed for not thinking to change only to be met with a sharp zap. Right this was Heaven after all.

With a quick snap he changed only to be startled when he saw that he was wearing the same style of coat Aziraphale always wore. His eyes burning with tears of rage and pain He clasped the thermos to his lips kissing it as he should've kissed Aziraphale.  
He walked around quickly looking for wherever that bastard might be. It did not help on how empty Heaven was. What did help is that most angels are full of themselves and payed no attention to anything outside the two feet of space they stood in. How would Zira go about this? Crowley thought long and hard. Turns out when someone blast the orchestral version of Climb Every Mountain it's not that hard to pin them down.

_There it was!_

The office of the Archangel Fucking Gabriel written in soppy gold lettering(note the word Fucking was not actually on the door) Crowley sauntered over and knocked on the door. There was a slight pause as the music turned off.

"You better have a good reason to interrupt my Julie Andrews time!" A gruff voice responded.

  
"Oh I have a perfect reason."

Crowley breathed as he stepped into the office locking the door behind him. A quick glance at the room revealed a fountain of Holy Water trickling in the corner.

  
"YOU! HOW DID ALMIGHTY DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

Gabriel spoke shaking madly with absolute fear.  
"It wasn't that hard, really it wasn't. No more harder than it is to get your hands on some hellfire is it Gabriel?"

Crowley took pleasure in the fact that had he had a human bladder Gabriel would have surely pissed himself.

  
"He brought it on himself! As did you! Surely you realize that this could not go unpunished!"

Gabriel's words squeaked out he was frozen in place.

_why the hell wasn't he moving?_

He thought to himself, he opened his mouth to scream for help but as he did with a quick snap Crowley turned the music back on. The opening note of 'My favorite things" began to play.

Crowley smiled wickedly, hatefully.

  
"Oh I know that there would be retribution, we had a plan. but you went and did us dirty didn't you? I'm going to venture a guess that you and Beez booby trapped my house as well? You're a moron, you should have known to guarantee my death. You should have known that if I wasn't dead I'd stop at nothing to make you suffer. You bastards took the only being that ever mattered to me. The only person I have ever loved. You will not get away with this."

  
"Me! What about you?! how do you think you're going to get out of here? I wasn't the only one who planned this. Beelzebub had a part to play in this as well."

It was like he was glued in place, in his head he screamed prayer to the almighty but found silence. Surely she would save him her favorite angel?

  
"Oh I can't be sure how far I'll get but I venture a guess that if I'm here maybe someone wants me here." Crowley held out the thermos.

  
'FUCK' Gabriel thought, he could feel the burning heat from it.  
'FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.' His icy purple eyes stared into the yellow ones alight with madness. Gabriel watched in horror as Crowley unscrewed the cap and directed the fire onto Gabriel's chair. Burning him, he screamed a scream of pain and terror that could only come from someone in the process of be completely and utterly destroyed. Crowley ran quickly over to the fountain filling up the thermos with Holy Water. He had to be quick but careful because a single drop could burn him and he might be finished before he can finish it once and for all.  
He ran out of the office as other angels ran towards it in a attempt to put the fire out. In the chaos of things no one was paying attention as he sprinted towards the globe. He reached it and with one last look behind him he was pleased to see Michel had caught fire as well. He grinned madly and reached out touching the first place his finger landed on.

* * *

_Not to worry too much dear readers the fire was indeed put out but not before it burned through all of the Arch Angels. It wouldn't be the first time God had decided to destroy some of her creations because of their behavior. I'm pleased to inform you that Heaven decided to have a democratic election for head angels and those elected were as follows_   
_Arael, The Angel Prince of the people. Balthioul gifted with the power to thwart distress._

_ Amitiel angel of truth. _

_Heseiel angel of mercy and,_

_ Eremiel guider of souls. _

_These five proved to be more accomplished and better suited for the judging of souls. Heavens real estate market really took off after that._

* * *

  
Crowley turned over he was on the floor of somewhere he could feel the wood warming beneath him. He opened his eyes and saw before him books! Endless rows upon endless rows of books. Why did the universe have to deal him blow after blow. He could feel himself getting hotter and hotter, he had to cool down. Even though he was gone Crowley wouldn't dare harm Aziraphale's favorite things. He walked through the rows and ran his fingers ever so gently upon the tomes. Inhaling that familiar yet completely foreign He came upon a small stand full of fliers that read

**"Welcome to Beinecke Rare Book and Manuscript Library"New Haven, Connecticut.**

So he was in America? He gave a small chuckle he hadn't been in this country since he popped over to tempt a man named Richard Nixon into running for president. It had been a success and had gone on to be considered one of the most corrupt presidential terms in modern history. Though from what he's heard downstairs there's an orange monkey who's giving old Dicky a run for his money.

Crowley sat his eyes tired and dry from the day. He felt nothing anymore, nothing but hatred and rage.

"Wait for me Angel, wait for me at the gates of oblivion."

He was still clutching the thermos, all those years ago he had acquired it.

  
"You go to fast for me Crowley."

It had stung when he said it, because for the first time since his fall he had never felt such rejection. He couldn't bring himself to say it that night. To say

"I love you more than God herself. I love you to the ends of time and back. No matter what happens I could never stop loving you."

No like a cowardly fool he had swallowed what he knew now to be a lie. He looked and saw the sunlight glimmering though the window. He knew that there would be no return from this next part. He had to make sure everyone down there paid for what they had done. Everyone. Including him, because he had brought this upon Aziraphale he should've never let him go that night on the bus when their hands found each other. He felt the warm softness the smell of his angel had lulled him into a stupor. He could have stayed there forever resting his head upon Zira's shoulders.  
Crowley set up and brushed off his coat it wouldn't do well to dirty it it was rather nice. He sauntered out of the library giving a bit of a startle to the librarian as he did.

  
"For goodness sake I'm tired of you bums h--"

Whatever he was about to say was caught in his throat. Crowley had shut him up and also changed his clothes into barely held together rags. Let the bastard feel some of the hatred he gave out. In no time a security officer came around and began to hassle the mute man to leave. Crowley allowed himself a smile as he began his descent into hell.

* * *

_It may interest you to know that Hell actually has a sprinkler system. It also may seem a bit stupid and moot to have one. But when you consider that fire and paper don't mix, and how annoying paperwork is and the fact that in 1951 they lost millions of files in a fire. Which caused a massive backup of cases, then it makes perfect sense that they would install a fail-safe._

* * *

Crowley knew all about the system as did anyone who happened to actually look up. Which of course was most of the bound souls looking to the sky for mercy or relief. Well today they would get some. He slithered into the pipes using his snake form and keeping the thermos in his mouth. Nobody noticed or if they did they were to preoccupied with being in hell to actually care. He was able to find the tank system that held the water waiting to be released and poured the water ever so carefully into the it.

* * *

  
_The thing about Holy Water is that it change it's volume to fill any container you put it in. So even a small tartan thermos can hold enough water to fill up the tanks that would bring about the destruction of the demons who where sprayed by it._

* * *

Crowley had done what he set out to do. Now he needed to create an opportunity to set them of, but first he must make sure they gather as many as demons as possible. He had long despised hell but now he truly had a reason to hate it. He strut into the main hallway and announced his presence.

  
"Hastur! Beelzebub how the Hell are you? Get it because we're literally in hell."

Hastur and Beelzebub where startled but not entirely surprised to see Crowley. He was always flaky and unpredictable, he was smiling that stupid grin. In no time he was seized by the guards and carted off to the courtroom that they had prepared especially for him.  
"Crowley you are charged with being a traitor and killing a fellow demon."

Beelzebub announced from the throne she sat upon. She looked at him with irritation and disgust.

"What say you to these charges?"

  
"I don't give a flying Fuck."

The words fell out angrily It took all his will to not set off the sprinklers yet. He glowered at Beez and Hastur.

"The angel Aziraphale was destroyed not 4 hours before. We set a bomb filled with Hellfire to go off"

Beez said in her cold voice.

"We also planned for you house to be booby trapped as well with Holy Water funneled into your taps and a whole bucketful set to tip as you opened the door. Not unlike like you did to Ligur."

Hastur squeezed his arm painfully digging his nails into his flesh hard enough to draw some of the black blood. Crowley grimaced as the demons behind the glass screeched angrily.

  
"It seems that you somehow guessed this, We've had to change our plans. It's lucky we kept some of the Holy Water for you specially. Because Heaven does not seem to be responding."

Beez sat upright and spoke the next line with absolute calm

"Demons and denizens of Hell what say you to the charges brought fourth upon the demon Crowley?"

  
"GUILTY, GUILTY, GUILTY!" They spat and screamed the word thirsty for retribution.

  
Crowley found himself smiling manically as they dragged him towards the porcelain tub filled with Holy Water. They let go but remained close around him. They didn't dare go near the water.  
"Get In, there is no escape." Hastur growled at him.  
Crowley just flashed a mad smile

"Is it alright if I take off my coat? It has a cotton collar and I'd hate to ruin it."

This confused the demons but they allowed it.  
"You know." He said while peeling of his outer clothes."You might want to air out this room it's quite musty in here. Can really bother ones sinuses"

Before they could respond that as demons they don't have sinuses Crowley sneezed and ignited himself. He sent up a pillar of pure white hot Hellfire towards the roof which licked the dark metal sprinklers. This set them all off and Holy Water rained down upon everyone. The demons immediately began to burn and screech with absolute agony as Crowley ran as fast as he could through the halls setting of more and more of the sprinklers. He could feel himself melting but he had enough left in him to let out one last blast off Hellfire that swept through all the corners off Hell long enough to set off every single sprinkler in the entire place. The Holy Water continued to pour and pour it didn't stop even as the ceilings and floors gave away to the overload of water.

The souls screeching in Hell for relief, for mercy finally found their prayers answered. Water gushed from the sky and doused the once eternal flame and bringing healing and relief to all who where ensnared in it. It seemed to good to be true but it was. The fire was out and the souls left in darkness, darkness that brought with it hope. They didn't know how long they would be or had been in the dark but they started to sing songs of thanks to the end of the fire.

* * *

  
Crowley was surrounded by the darkness as well, lifting his head he knew he was not alone. There were others here with him. What was this? He had thought for sure that once a demon dies they where dead for good. Was this just the end point before oblivion? Crowley heard his name spoken once, twice, three times.  
"Who's there?" He called out feeling his form shiver and change as though it held no form at all.

  
"Crowley you've been busy."

The first form spoke he knew that voice everyone knows that voice. Ever since Eve bit the apple everyone knows and will hear that voice. Death. Crowley never actually feared Death neither did the angels. They were immortal beings they had nothing to fear. In truth no one does for even though Death comes for all mortals they are just doing their job. If you where to pin it down it's actually fear of what comes after Death but that is not Death's department.

  
"Crowley are you aware of what you have done?" Death spoke again.

  
"Yes, I have killed both Angels of Heaven and Demons of Hell."

  
"Yes, and for that I have brought you here. But your Judgement will not come from me. For I have done what was asked of me. You're the first and will be the last demon to come here. I must leave for there is no rest for Death."

With that they vanished now there were only two forms with Crowley.

  
"Crowley, my child." He heard a voice he hadn't heard in over 6,000 years a voice that brought him both untold joy and anger.

  
"Mother?!"

He croaked although he had no physical throat his words seemed to be stuck in it.

  
"Crowley, my love. Or would you prefer your original name? Raphael?"

  
"Mother, why? Where am I and why am I still here?"

She shimmered into being in front of him as she did the darkness began to be speckled with stars and he saw her again. He ached to go her to embrace her but at the same time he wanted to begone from her sight. He felt both fear and joy the emotions so overwhelming he could've dropped to his knees. and he did finding that if he thought about it he had them.

  
"My Raphael, my love I know that your are angry and upset and I know that you are questioning your very existence. I cannot explain everything but I will tell you this much. You have always been in my heart and your actions have saved them."

  
"Them? Who did I save? I killed Angels and Demons! How does that equate to saving them?"

"Not the angels or demons my dear, The souls of the humans. You're act down there extinguished the fire of hell. They no longer burn in agony. You have given the relief my angel of Healing."

  
Crowley began to tremble had this been the plan from the start why?

Why go to such lengths? Why strip him of everything? Why take away his only love?

  
"Aziraphale." Crowley choked out "I want to be wherever Aziraphale is. Please mother, please send me to wherever my angel is."

  
God lifted his chin as tears ran down them, she kissed his forehead.

  
"He's here waiting for you, he's refused to move one without you."

  
Suddenly the third form came into being. There he was decked out in his robes that he wore in the garden. Aziraphale looked to be crying as well his emotions seemed to be mixed with joy and pain.

  
"Crowley!"

He embraced him and placed a heavy kiss upon Crowley lips. They were tasting of chocolate of all things. Crowley was sure Aziraphale was thinking hard about lips because they seemed to change from soft to marble. Their emotions overcame them as neither let the other go, instead they held so tight to one another that they seemed to be both one and two at the same time. How long they stayed like that neither knew. It could have been mere minutes or eons. God finally spoke breaking their concentration on each other but yet they did not let go of the other.

  
"My Dears it is near time to say goodbye." They clutched each other harder.

  
"No to me although it might be a while before you see each other again, but I promise you, you will see each other again."

They stared at her as she seemed to sparkle with the stars around her. It was only now that Crowley realized that they were under Alpha Centauri. He had been able to be here with Aziraphale after all.

  
"W-Why are you going to separate us? After everything we've been through you unleash more?!"

Aziraphale spoke these questions without thinking but he was not sorry. Crowley clasped his hands harder.

"Where he goes I will go, and Where he lodges I will Lodge." Aziraphale spoke with fiecre determination.

  
"Even though Crowley killed? Both angel and his fellow demons? Even though his fate might be horrid to experience?" God asked even though she already knew the answer.

  
"Ye-Yes!" Aziraphale spoke these words and as he did God smiled.

  
"Very well."

God waved her hands over the two and they were enveloped with a blinding light. They felt the light as it seemed to pull them apart.

"Worry not, for you will meet again and you will remain for the rest of your days."

The light flashed and suddenly something came in to focus, A headlight???

* * *

God is ineffable in all of her plans and moves. She has millions of secrets that not even her highest angels know of. One is that angels (and one demon who wasn't quite a demon) are reborn as humans. This is the secret that both Crowley and Aziraphale were made aware of for an instance only to have it bleached from their minds not a second after they figured it out. It wouldn't do well for it to be spread around after all.

* * *

One a hot summer day two women went in to labor within a couple minutes of each other. Mrs. Crowley and her husband had long since awaited the birth of their first child. They had been trying for years with no luck but the night that the stick had turned blue was a night of exuberance. Mr. Crowley embraced his wife and began to belt out in a bad voice the Queen song"We are the Champions!"

He began to laugh and cry as his long awaited son was placed in his arm. The boy had fiery red hair and his eye where hazel to the point of almost being yellow. His held Anthony to his chest and kissed the child.

.

In another wing of a hospital Miss Fell was holding her new baby to her chest. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair, so blonde it looked white and eyes so blue they seemed to be made from the sky itself. Nine months ago she had had a fling with a sweet talking man who fancied himself a five-star chef. His food had been divine but their relationship never lasted beyond that night as he decided to pursue his dream in Paris. He had sent her a letter containing a picture and a decent amount of money. In his picture he was sitting next to a man who had his arm wrapped around him and he was wearing an engagement ring.  
.  
'**Dearest Amelia, I'm so sorry to announce it to you this way but I have finally figured myself out. I thought I could pretend to be something I'm not. I thought that if I found a beautiful, sweet and loving girl I could be happy.**  
**But your sweetness and beauty only confirmed what I now know to be true. I can no longer lie to myself and it would have been cruel to lie to you. I'm Gay. I hope you understand that I don't mean to cause you any harm or ill. I'm enclosing some money to help care for the baby and I will be back in London in a couple of weeks. If you'll allow it I'd like to come see the baby and would like to be a part of their life. With regards, Bentley.'**  
.  
"Well my little angel how would you like to have two daddies? My sweet Raphael." The baby chirped at this as if it brought him great joy.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
11 years later.  
Raphael sat under a apple tree doing what he loved best, reading. He had decided to go to his favorite park because it was too noisy at home at the moment. His Mom and Dads had been setting up for his birthday party. He looked forward to getting to eat all the delicious food even though he didn't have any friends to come to it. The kids in his class never liked him always poking fun at his hair and his belly. He heard a rustling in the tree above him and saw a slight boy with fiery red hair swing by his legs from the branches.  
"Good Heavens! What on earth are you doing? You'll get yourself hurt!" Raphael sputtered.

  
"Naw I do this all the time. You should try it's fun." The boy replied eating a apple while talking.

  
How one could eat upside down Raphael had no idea but he was more concerned about the boy falling.

  
"Really you should be careful you could fall and."

*SNAP*

The tree branch couldn't take it anymore despite the boy's slim frame he crumpled to the ground . Raphael ran over and helped the boy up he rubbed his head where a lump was starting to form already.

  
"Where does it hurt?" Raphael asked looking most concerned and ready to help.

  
"My head" he groaned. Raphael bent the boys head and saw that although there was a small bump it wasn't bleeding.

  
"If you don't mind My house is not to far from here. I could take you there and well we have ice and that should help."

The boy looked at him yellow eyes staring into blue.

"Sure but I'd have to tell my parents where I am. It's my birthday." The boy spoke with the kind of arrogance that most 11 years old on their birthday have.

  
"But of course, I mean I wouldn't want them to think you had been kidnapped."

Raphael replied laughing nervously at his own joke.  
They made it to his house in a couple of minutes and The boy was sitting was talking on the phone to his parents telling them where he was.  
Amelia was holding a pack of ice to the boy's head when he handed the phone to her.

  
"They'd like to speak to a parent." The boy took over holding the pack to his head.

The swelling already subsiding, he looked at Raphael who couldn't seem to stop staring at him.  
"What? Do I have dirt on my face or something?" Raphael blushed and stammered.

  
"No, no of course not I was just, I was just. Well I don't know why."

  
"Did anyone every tell you, you talk like an old man?"

The boy's question cut at Raphael in fact he had been told that, many, many times by the kids at school. He hung his head and could feel tears starting to form.

  
"Yes, I'm sorr-." Before he could finish the boy had grabbed his hand and held it gently.

  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be cruel. I didn't realize how it came across. Please don't cry."

  
"Oh well it's I forgive you."

Raphael wiped his eyes feeling foolish but it was hard, here he was on his eleventh birthday with no friends and crying in front of a strange boy.  
The boy was still holding his hand and for some reason he didn't want to him to let go. He looked into those eyes and felt and deep connection to him. He felt safe and calm, as if he had been missing a part of him for so long. They continued to hold hands both of their minds racing with confusion, awkwardness and joy. It was only until Raphael's mom popped back into the kitchen that they looked up.

  
"Anthony your parents are on their way over and should be here shortly."

  
Miss Fell noticed the two of them still holding hands but said nothing a small smile formed. Had her son finally found a friend? Anthony's face seemed to fall as though he didn't want to be sent away. Amelia picked up on it instantly.

  
"Oh don't worry my dear they actually thought it might be fun to combine both of your parties into one. That is if you'd like that?"

  
Anthony's face lit up and Amelia had to admit there was a certain sweetness to it. She decided to leave the two to talk to each other some more.

  
"Anthony?" Raphael asked

  
"What you don't like it? Well what's your name?"

  
"No I didn't mean it like that, we why we never actually introduced ourselves have we?"

Raphael looked at the boy.

  
"No we haven't, Anthony J. Crowley" He said sticking out his hand only to realize the other was still holding the boys hand.

  
"Raphael Z. Fell." said the boy taking his hand and shaking it they both laughed and finally let go of each others hands.

  
"What does the J stand for?" Raphael asked Crowley who had moved to sit in the chair next to him.

  
"It's just a J but what about your Z is it something else alliterative like Zell? of Zelly?"

  
"It's Zira, My mom says it's an old family name but when the kids at school found out they teased me horribly for it."

Raphael couldn't explain why he was divulging all this to this kid he just met but he felt as if he could trust that the kid wouldn't be cruel on purpose.

  
"Zira?! I actually like it! It's different I know a ton of Raphaels. Mind if I call you Zira?" The way Crowley had said made it sound as if was only meant for his ears.

  
"OK, but only if I can call you Crowley because I know a ton of Anthonys."

  
The two boys laughed as the sound of a car blasting Queen pulled up.

  
"That'll be my mom and dad!"

Crowley leapt off the stool and Zira heard the final notes of "Somebody To Love." As he pulled his father and mother into the house. The adults introduced themselves to each other and Crowley's parents had brought a second cake and some soda. So much fun was had as the boys opened their presents for Zira he had received what he loved best books and Crowley had been given a book on gardening as well as a Gardening Kit.

The two spent the rest of the day hanging out with each like they were old friends who hadn't met in a very long time, by the end of the evening they had actually fallen asleep on the couch after reading their books. The two looked so natural curled against the couch arms yet again their hands had found each other. Crowley and Zira's parents looked upon their boys and smiled.

  
"It's been so hard since the move for Anthony to make friends, but my goodness it's as though we've just been looking in the wrong places." Mrs. Crowley said as the boys slept on.

  
"Raphael also has a hard time making friends, the kids at school often pick on him, especially this one kid named Gabe. We where actually thinking of moving to a different district and maybe giving him another chance in a different school." Miss Fell said.

  
"Wouldn't you know it but there's a two bedroom flat right across the hall from us just waiting for someone to move in." Mr. Crowley volunteered.

  
"I think we can both agree that the boys have a connection we shouldn't severe." he said watching his son stir and snuggle closer to Zira. It seemed as though it was transmitted to the parents what a crime it would be to separate these two.

  
"Well I'll just have to call the landlord and set things up, We could probably be there within a week."

  
"Or maybe more considering all the books we have to lug." Bentley added.

  
The boys slept on unaware of the conversation just holding each others hand as if they were daring the universe to force them to let go.


	2. Their past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a couple of short stories on these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some random ideas I had for the boys and their lives both past and present.  
TW murder and attempted rape of a minor mentioned but not described. You don't have to read this chapter if you don't want to. The next chapter will be delightful fluff.

Streets of London 1691

Aziraphale roamed the streets of London. It was a chilly night in December the streets slick with dew and fog. Houses bundled up against the cold there should've been a air of delight as Christmas drew ever closer. Aziraphale wished he could say that he was here for pleasure, but duty called. There was a killer stalking the streets, hiding in the creeping shadows waiting to strike at a moment's notice. 5 children had been stolen from their homes their families laid slain as a calling card, the children themselves were often found the next day in conditions to gruesome to bear. Not a single one had been over the age of 10 and while Heaven was glad to welcome them in to the gentle arms of paradise they had concluded that the murders must be stopped. 

As he walked trying to sniff out where this monster could be lurking his felt a shift in the winds and and saw the shadows bend and slither towards him. He might have been afraid if he didn't already know who it was. Sure enough the form of a long slender man with firey red hair stepped forward with that charming grin.

"Hello Aziraphale! What brings you here this cold night?"He said walking up to the angel his hands in his trousers. He watched waiting for the Angel to smile back at him but the Angel's face was one of sadness and fatigue. Crowley went up to him looking rather concerned.

"What's got you so sad? It's almost Christmas and I know how much your lot love Christmas." Aziraphale looked down at his hands and took a shuddering breath.

"There's been a murderer who's been assualting children and I've been tasked with finding him and bringing him to justice. But the problem is that I'm not sure how to find him. I've been combing the streets for days and have gotten nowhere. Meanwhile I'm afraid he'll strike again before I can find and stop him." 

Crowley's face hardened into a mask of fury. Aziraphale looked at his "enemy" knowing what he was thinking. Crowley had a soft spot for children he would do anything in his power to protect any that he could. Heaven be damned but he actually smuggled about a dozen children onto the Ark disguising them as animals, unless you knew what to look for no one could see them. He hated and loathed anyone who would bring harm to them. 

"I thought I smelled something foul, but I just thought it was the brothels. I only got here about two days ago, I can help you find him. On one condition." He breathed in deeply Aziraphale nodded two pairs of eyes and wings were better than one Crowley spat these next words with such venom in his voice that Aziraphale could feel his demonic aura intensify. "I'll help you but I get to deal with him." Aziraphale couldn't think of reason not to agree.

They set off at a quick pace Aziraphale scanning the air feeling for emotions of despair and fear. Crowley flicking his tongue out tasting for the scent of blood and cruelness. They didn't really talk much except to point out areas of interest this wasn't a time where they felt like talking. They both were foucsed on finding the bastard. Hours crawled by and it seemed like they would be stuck doing this all morning as well when Crowley stopped and stood up right standing in front of a flat "I smell blood, fresh blood including that of a infant." They rushed into the flat and found the horrific scene three bodies were lying on the floor the parents and one tiny infant boy.

Crowley was seething with rage as he prowled through the flat looking for any sign of the killer tasting the air. Aziraphale bent down the bodies were still warm enough placing his hands on them he willed their souls to return to them and vanished the blood. The mother awoke to the sounds of her son crying and clutched him tightly. The father looked around frantically.

"Sophia! Sophia!" He burst through the house looking for his little girl as the mother sobbed. Looking desperately for any place her daughter might be hiding. The father returned the living room and collapsed on the floor holding his wife and son tightly as they sobbed. Their worst fear come to pass. 

Aziraphale tried to send calming grace towards them but he was bogged down by their grief even their son seemed to realize his sister was gone. Crowley ran back into the room. "I think I've got his scent but we need to leave now." Aziraphale stood up and placed the family into a deep peaceful sleep Crowley and him flew down the steps and into the streets. He followed quickly feeling the fear of the child growing stronger as they grew closer. As they rounded a corner he could hear a commotion down the alley way. A man shouted in anger and a child cried out for her parents in fear. Crowley's pupils had widened till the yellow seemed to disappear.

Running towards the alley way the saw a little girl who couldn't have been more than six struggling to get free of the man pinning her down. She saw Aziraphale and screamed for help kicking her attacker in the groin he released her and she flew down the alley and into Aziraphael's waiting arms clinging tightly to him and sobbing into his coat. 

"Take her back to her family Angel, I'll handle it from here." Crowley growled sounding absolutely demonic as he advanced on the man. Aziraphale nodded and looked at the little girl "Tell me, my dear have you ever flown?" She shook her head and he smiled at her he opened his wings and took off allowing her to see the city from a birds eye view. He landed in front of her house and opened the door as her parents were waking up. "Sophia!" The father and mother screamed as they tightly embraced their child Aziraphale smiled a tired smile and blessed the entire family. The family fell asleep once again and Aziraphale spirited them away and into the parents bed tucking the daughter and son in between the sleeping parents. Safely wrapped around each other he erased all the horrid memories of this day. He left the house cleaning up the the crime scene and flew back towards the alley he left Crowley in, Crowley had the man pinned against the wall by his neck. The man looked terrified but Aziraphale found himself not caring about it. 

"How many more?! How many more innocent lives did you steal from this world?!" Crowley was talking in multiple voices his eyes burning black. He pulled the man away from the wall only to slam him back into it. Aziraphale found himself shying from the pure demonic energy. The man struggled to breathe clawing at Crowley's skin but Crowley paid no attention to it. The man seemed to have worked up some spit and hawked a loogie into Crowley's face 

"Angel?!" His demonic voice growled

"Yes?" Aziraphale found it hard to stand near him.

"You need to step away from here I don't want you caught up in what I'm about to do." Aziraphale could feel the ground shaking even though none of the buildings shook.

"Very well my dear, I'm staying at the INN in the North end. Do come by when you can."

With that Aziraphale left and headed towards his lodgings. Crowley smiled evily as the ground cracked and split beneath them the man had a look of pure horror on his face. One that turned into screams unheard by mortals as the fires of Hell licked at their new treat. Crowley sunk with him determined to make sure he didn't get away. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two days later it had snowed and was freezing outside. Aziraphale had given his report that the man had been found and in the ensuing chase had gotten himself killed. Leaving out the fact that it was Crowley who dragged the man into Hell. Heaven was extremely pleased even sending Aziraphale a letter of accomadation for a job well done. They granted him with time off and he sat in his room waiting. He heard a pop and smelled sulfur as Crowley walked into the room. Crowley collapsed on the couch and Aziraphale handed him a glass of whiskey without a word. 

"He's down there alright made sure of it myself. Hell even gave me praise for bringing such a corripted soul for them to play with."

Crowley looked exhausted and was trembling slightly. Even though he's a demon the literal fires of Hell aren't something you want to experience. 

"I thought you'd be happy to know that the child and her family are safe and no worse for wear. They'll be ok from here." Aziraphale spoke sipping his own drink Crowley nodded and downed his glass before settling deeper into the couch and falling asleep. Aziraphale miracled a warm and heavy blanket and threw it over his friend's sleeping form. Tucking him in he brushed a curl of his long hair out of his face. Aziraphale found himself admiring Crowley's beauty and quickly stepped away and decided to read a couple of his books while Crowley slept. He thought to himself that this city wasn't so bad he might decide to take up a permanent residence here if he could find a place for all his books maybe he'd open a shop. 


	3. Our present and future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash fowards of the two idiots through out their human lives.  
OC characters but they're not that important to the story. Canon characters will pop in and out.  
LGBTQ people in here as well. Julia is a Transwomen and Uriel is non-binary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing secondary school a little bit on how American school is in that the same grade is split into smaller classes and spread out. So sadly Crowley and Zira don't have any classes together.😭😭 Please allow for supension of disbelief for my stupid American brain.

11 years after the events of of

Arma-getten-out-of-here.

* * *

It was a wonderful birthday, there had been presents and the delicious food his dads had made. A superb cake and a surprise in finding a friend. Zira was falling asleep his glasses half hung off his face his hand holding onto the first friend he ever seemed to make. He felt the boy snuggle closer to him and felt a cozy blanket being placed over them. He never knew he could be so lucky in that moment snuggled up to this warm boy Zira felt perfectly content. 

* * *

That school year after the holiday break.

* * *

Adam Young stepped into the classroom he was looking forward to beginning his fellowship that would complete his teaching degree. He couldn't wait to teach young minds how to use science to take care of the Earth and think up practical solutions to global issues. They had already come so far in 11 years but there was more to be done. 

He watched as the kids filed in and for a split second he thought he heard a familiar drawl. "Zira! Wait up!" He heard the voice call and the running of feet. He stood up and stared at the door as two boys came into the room. One of them was slightly chubby and had whispy hair so blonde it looked white. The boy let out a small huff as a redhead bounded up to him. 

"Really Crowley you shouldn't be running indoors what if you slipped and got hurt, or worse suspended." 

The Crowley kid gave a mischievous look "Just wanted to return your book to you. Before classes started." 

"We live right next door to each other you could have brought it to me then." 

"But then I wouldn't get to see you until after school." He said pulling a smirk and bounding off towards his classes. The blonde looked after him as he bounded away and even though he seemed to have been cross he had a warm smile. The students all took their seats as Adam called names. Adam couldn't help but stare at the boy. Surely these two were not the same people?

* * *

4 years later Holiday Dance

* * *

Zira was inspecting his suit for lint where there wasn't any. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it's just a dance. 'Yes, but you're going with Crowley. The boy you're completely head over heels for. Crowley whose hair is the warm color of flames. Crowley who is tall, lanky and looks like he's cut out of marble. That Crowley.' His mind toyed with him He really shouldn't have been nervous him and Crowley had been friends for almost 5 years now, although it felt like so much longer. It felt like they had known each other for eternity conversation flowed so easily with him and they had little to hide from each other. In fact he was quite certain that spending time with Crowley was the best thing in the world. That's not to say they didn't have any disagreements or always had to be together. They had fights a few times but neither could really stay mad at the other. They certainly were able to do their own thing when they wanted to. Crowley had the horticulture club and Zira had his book club. But the two always gravitated towards each other no matter what. He finally stopped fussing with his crisp white suit took a deep breath and opened the door. 

.

.

.

.

Crowley was messing with his hair trying to get it to set just the right way. He looked in the mirror and saw his gangly reflection looking back at him. Puberty came in the middle of the night stretched out his spine and legs and left him with weird feelings towards his best friend. 'Zira, whose smile could light up a room. Who always smelled of sweets and paper. Who could get so lost in a book he had forgotten to eat an entire day. Zira who you could always count on to be your friend. No matter how you bungled things up. Zira who never ratted you out when one of your pranks backfired. Zira who you would like nothing more than to sit on the couch with him with your head in his lap.' Crowley bit down his nerves something was telling him to man up he looked down at his crisp black suit and opened the door. 

.

Their parents where waiting for the two in their respective living rooms gushing with happiness and pride. They bustled the boys into one apartment for pictures and the into the other apartment for more pictures. Zira's dads held each other looking so happy while his mom kissed his face over and over. Meanwhile Crowley's father was slapping him on the back and laughing loudly. Both boys emerged from the situation with soreness and a little frazzled. They were busseled into a taxi to shepherd them to the dance. Crowley watched as Zira tried to rub the redness out of his cheeks from all the pinching. He smiled akwardly 'Just do it.' His brain was screaming. 'Just take his hand, it's right there on the seat. Just take it. It's not like you haven't before.' Crowley could feel a knot in his stomach. Why did this have to be so akward? They held hands as kids they were always together, Hell Zira had said yes when he asked him to the dance. So why did it feel like he might screw everything up tonight? 

Crowley finally shut up the doubting part of his brain and grasped Zira's hand. He was worried when he saw Zira's startled face that he had done something wrong. But then it relaxed into that warm smile and he felt his hand squeezed back. That wasn't so hard was it?

They arrived at the dance still holding hands, waved to their friends and Zira made a beeline for the snack table. Crowley had to laugh at Zira's tunnel vision at times after getting some biscuits and punch they sat against the wall chatting with each other. Neither of them were big on dancing but it felt fun to come to a party once awhile. Their friends stopped over to chat and congratulate the two on finally getting together. Which made them blush furiously but neither denied it. Because it seemed to be true from the start, didn't it? Crowley managed to convince Zira for a couple of dances and with their arms around each other they just spun on the spot. Crowley looked into those sky blue eyes and found them staring back at his. He bent down a little as Zira rose to meet him and they kissed. It started as just a peck but it intensified they could've stayed like that forever until they heard a throat clear. 

"Mr.Young!"

Zira jumped back a bit and Crowley looked sheepishly at him. 

"As a chaperone I'm supposed to make sure you guys stay the appropriate length apart. Principal Milton is watching as well." He looked over his shoulder at the sour faced old man who seemed to be glaring daggers at them.

The boys corrected themselves and Mr.Young smiled. 

"I don't believe you guys have met my fiance yet have you?" They shook their heads and followed Mr.Young towards the back end of the gym where a lovely black woman in a dark purple suit stood. 

"Pepper! These are two of my students Zira and Crowley." Pepper shook hands with the two she had a very firm grip. She looked at Adam with a knowing look. 

"Adam has brought you two up a couple of times. Said you reminded him of some old friends of his." 

Crowley and Zira looked a little shocked at the idea that the teacher would discuss them outside of school. But then Mr.Young was the most well liked of all the teachers. He was eaisly Crowley's and Zira's favorite it was impossible not too like him. They talked for a while about everything from their classes to what University the two were planning on going to. It surprised no-one that the two were planning on attending the same one. 

Crowley started to get ansty he wasn't one to sit still. When Pepper causally mentioned that o Adam and the Them as his friends liked to be called use to sneak into the main building at school functions, and Adam mentioned that the west gym doors never locked properly the two said their good evenings and headed that way. Adam was able to distract Principal Milton by asking about his fishing trip he thought he heard the gentle push of a door opening and being very carefully shut..

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

1 year later 

* * *

Crowley stares blankly at the wall. He hears a knock at his door. It's Amelia, Zira's mom she's telling him that it's almost time to leave for the service. That they're here for him and that if he needs anything at all to please come to her. Crowley isn't sure how to respond, he feels empty and destroyed. He just continues to stare at the wall. He stares and stares wondering how he's supposed to move on from here. There's another knock he wants to scream at Amelia to go away he knows that she's trying to help that she's hurting as well but he doesn't want pained sympathy right now. The door opens he continues to stare blankly footsteps cross the room as someone sits on his bed and places their hand on his. He feels a radiant warmth like that of a Angel he looks up and it's Zira. Zira says nothing but helps him stand up and put his suit jacket on. It's ash grey for once he refuses to wear any black. Zira holds tightly to his hand and guides him out of the apartment and into the waiting car. He still says nothing shows no emotions, the service was beautiful but he wasn't paying attention to it really. He just gripped Zira because he felt if he didn't he would be lost. They get back to the apartment hours later and Crowley is now sitting in Zira's room. Amelia and Zira's fathers talked about it and decided to claim custody of Crowley. After all he has no other family they leave the boys and head into the other room. When it's just the two of them Crowley finally speaks.

"I lost my mom and dad." He stutters out feeling like he's going to shatter Zira squeezes his hand.

"I know, I'm so sorry." Crowley collapses in his arms and sobs Zira lays him down and wraps them with a blanket. He holds Crowley tightly to his chest as Crowley relents and lets the sorrow wash over him. They stay like that for a while and Zira can feel Crowley nodding off before he does his whispers something to Zira.

"Don't ever leave me Angel."

Zira kisses his forehead tenderly brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Never my dearest." 

* * *

University

* * *

Zira and Crowley are enjoying their time at University. But classes do take up a large part of their schedules. They've lucked out in being able to to get a dorm room together. It's a tight squeeze but they find they don't mind it days are spent coming to and from classes and studying. Their friends have more than once found them studying together with Crowley having his head in Zira's lap. The two of them are considered the It couple on campus, it makes sense they have known each other for years and have always been seen together. They pay little attention to this except for days when bigotry rears its ugly head. 

They're sitting outside on the grass chatting, Zira has his nose in a book and Crowley has his head in Zira's lap.

"Uh-oh here comes the God Squad." Their friend Julia points behind her as Gabriel and his cronies walk their way. Zira huffs and goes back to his reading. Crowley knows full well why Zira dislikes them. 

"Good morning, what a glorious day we have today. The Lord has blessed us." Gabriel smiles that megawatt grin looking like some crazed Televangelist Preacher. Micheal, Sandolphon and Uriel are standing next to him flashing bright smiles and holding bibles.

"What do you want Gabreil?" Crowley asks if looks could kill.

"I want to simply share the Lord's message that all are welcome. He is forgiving of all trespasses and seeks to know you." Smarmy bastard.

"We appreciate it but we'll pass, we're busy at the moment." Julia says trying to get them to go away. Crowley is getting antsy and feels like he's going to explode if these assholes don't leave soon.

"To busy to hear of God's great plan for you Brother Issac?" "That's it!"

Suddenly before Crowley can even get there Gabreil is on the grass gripping his stomach. Zira has punched him and looks absolutely furious his glasses barely hanging on. 

"You will not call her that! Is your head so far up your ass you can't at least respect what someone might want to be called?" He kicks Gabreil for good measure. 

"You"ll pay for that you little fag!" Gabreil shouts at him and suddenly Crowley socks him in the jaw. Micheal and Sandolphon scoop Gabreil up and take off. Uriel hangs back like they want to apologize buts then runs off to.

"You all alright Angel, Julia? Crowley ask readjusting Zira's glasses. 

"I'm fine, oh dear I can only imagine what he's going to say about us." Zira shakes his head it's rare that he loses himself like this.

"He's a asshole. Oh goody campus security." Julia notes they all stand up as security arrives and agree to willingly to tell their side of the story.

The Dean is fuming and decides to talk to them all separately, Zira, Crowley and Julia tell what happened and Gabreil and his God Squad tell their side. They're pretty sure that the Dean will take Gabriel's side when Uriel comes forward and says that Zira and Crowley were provoked by Gabriel's derogatory language. They explain that Gabreil hurled unwarranted slurs at the three and they were only reacting in defense of each other, add this to the fact that Gabreil has been known to harass other LGBTQ students and any other students he feels doesn't deserve to be themselves and it makes a great case for expulsion. Uriel actually starts hanging around with the three and they start dating Julia. Yes these years will be fun indeed.

* * *

Graduation

* * *

The party has the best food courtesy of Zira's dad. Plenty of drinks and Zira's parents have even hired a party bus to pick up and drop off anyone who is to drunk to drive. It's a great night and it's going to get even better. Crowley stares at the ring in the bathroom which is at the moment the only private place. It's a beautiful ring engraved with angel wings and a small sky blue sapphire. He's had it for awhile waiting for the perfect moment. He thinks about just how much he loves his Angel, how much they complete each other. How he'd love nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him. He stows the box in his pocket fixes his hair and goes out to rejoin the party.

.

.

.

.

Zira is in his room staring at the ring he bought. It's a little snake with a small ruby set in the eye. He thinks of Crowley, all the smiles and laughter. He thinks of how much he loves this man, with his firey locks and mischievous smile. Of how flustered he can be with affection yet be kind of needy with it. Oh yes he loves this man. He stows the box in his pocket and rejoins the party. 

.

.

.

.

It's a cool summers night and Crowley and Zira are walking hand in hand in the park where they met. Their talking about everything and nothing they find themselves standing under the apple tree from that first day all those years ago. Crowley smirks seeing the area where the branch broke. He turns and plucks a couple of apples. 

" Here Zira! What are you doing?" He turned around and saw Zira down on one knee with the ringbox out. Crowley starts to blush and laugh. Zira looks confused and a little hurt, until Crowley drops to his knees and pulls out a ringbox of his own. They embrace each other pulling the other down laughing. 

"So I take it that's a yes then?" Crowley says peppering Zira with kisses.

Zira smiles giggling and brushing his fingers through Crowley's hair "Yes, for now and forever." The two exchange rings and lie there embracing each other, Perfectly content for now and forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst but here's some fluff. Crowley's parents were killed in car crash when a drunk driver slammed into their car. Amelia took legal custody of him even though he was nearing the age of adulthood.


	4. His Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little one shots of Aziraphale rescuing Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few ideas I had floating around in my head.

**Rome 313, A.D.**

* * *

Crowley is having a very bad day.

It all started with bloody Emperor Constantine and the Edict of Milan, Bringing Christianity to the Roman empire. Not only had he failed his orders to squash out the Edict, but now newly minted believers went on a witch hunt. He hadn't meant to be captured but he couldn't stand by and let them drag that poor unmarried girl to a most grisly death. 

He also failed to expect that the mob would have anything that could do him any harm. So it was much to his surprise that in his attempt to free the girl he was grabbed and clapped with blessed chains. They had ripped off his glasses and gave shouts of jubilation, 

_"Lucky them, they've gone and managed to get themselves a real genuine demon."_ He thought bitterly as he was being dragged through the streets. 

Thankfully in the celebration of nabbing him the girl was able to flee from the crowd. The same could not be said for Crowley. He was dragged into a dingy and wet cell, where the door slammed shut with a loud clang. They did not remove the chains and heaven did these things burn. They also drained his energy levels, he was not looking forward to his death. Which he could assume would be very violent, but more than that he was dreading his return to Hell. If he was cast back into the pit right now he would face serious retribution for not having done any work.

Who knows how long Hell would keep him, time flows differently on that plain. It could be centuries before he returns and gets a chance to see the angel again. Crowley sat in the driest part of the cell he could find, not having the strength to miracle one for himself.

Head in his hands he was contemplating trying to discorperate himself so he wouldn't have to face whatever torture they had in store for him(even though he'd face punishment in Hell, he might just get away with cleaning duty.) He had seen some poor bastard dragged through the streets behind a chariot.

Just his luck, there was nothing here that could help him unless he fancied slamming his head into the wall repeatedly.

Hours went by and it was starting to look very tempting when he heard a most wonderful voice. 

"Craw-Crowley? Is that you in there?" A familiar face peeked into the cell and Crowley could have jumped in joy. 

"Hey Aziraphale, how you been? How's the resurgence of Christanity treating you? Cause I might have a couple of suggestions about it." Crowley waved his manacled hands as the cell door opened. 

"Better it seems than it's treating you I see, I'm actually down here to make sure everything is going well."

Aziraphale stepped closer and Crowley smiled tiredly at him. Taking Crowley's hands in his(making the demon grateful that he couldn't see how red his face was in the dark.) He inspected the chains and with a quick snap they fell off and Crowley breathed a sigh of relief. He tried to stand up only to stumble and have Aziraphale catch him. He hadn't realized how much energy had been drained from him. 

Aziraphale smiled oh so sweetly, looking at him with those endless blue eyes. 

"Why don't we go back to my house for the night and you can rest up."

Crowley nodded words failing him, with a quick snap he was in Aziraphale's house and being laid down on a velvet fainting couch. 

"Whatever happened to angels being humble and whatnot?" He commented while Aziraphale went looking for a jug of wine.

"It was a gift from a rather charming carpenter. I couldn't turn it down." He brought the jug and two clay cups to Crowley. 

Crowley smirked at him and they spent the next few hours drinking and chatting until Crowley had fallen asleep. When he woke up a couple of days later Aziraphale had gone. He left a note saying that he had been called to Greece and regretted not being there when Crowley awoke. Crowley just got up and before leaving noticed that there was something else next to the note, A new pair of sunglasses waiting just for him. Smelling faintly of the angel, Crowley put them on smiling and headed out. Time to cause some chaos before his boss got really pissed.

* * *

**Germany 1604, witch trails of Fulda**

* * *

Crowley really dislikes pompous, big headed, tiny dicked men. Men who fear strong women for not bending to their demands. It seems that any woman who does anything that ticks one of these men off or, that they find strange is accused of witchcraft and thrown to the courts. Which of course is filled with more of these types of men.

All she did was try to encourage some of the local women to learn skills outside of their domestic lives, and suddenly she's being surrounded by a vicious mob and once again clapped in blessed chains.

A witchfinder named "Humble thyself oh servant of the Lord, Granstam" procured them apparently.

As she is lead from the courthouse to the stake she is to be burned at, along with a group of sensible souls who actually listened to her or tried to help her, she spots a familiar set of white blonde curls. She has little time to say anything before a rather large flash of light blinds everyone and, she feels herself and the others chained to her being pulled away. Her vision returns to her and they're all standing in a meadow far from the city that sought to kill them. The chains drop from their wrists and Crowley looked up to meet his gaze.

"Angel! Fancy seeing you here, Lucky me." She smiled brightly.

"Yes I rather agree, I was in the area for a blessing and I heard about the witch trails. Awful business really." 

He looked rather angry and upset Crowley's face fell.

"Oh come on don't even think about blaming my lot, it's your lot that sets all these stupid rules about what women can and can't do. I'm here spreading independence. Free of charge as well." 

Her fellow prisoners looked at the two who seemed to forget that they were there. 

"While I agree with you on the basis of women's rights, I was rather miffed to find you about to be set on fire, with some innocent humans dragged along with you." 

While it his voice and face seemed like Aziraphale was upset about the human lives at risk his eyes spoke of a different reason. 

As if he his concern was actually about the red-headed woman with the glasses. 

She wasn't paying attention to his eyes though rubbing her red and swollen wrists. She seemed upset at the fact that she was being accused of endangering these people on purpose.

One of the young men spoke up.

"Excuse me umm Sir?"

He wasn't sure how you should properly address this chubby male shaped being who transported them away from certain death halfway across Germany. 

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on between you and your wife, but we were captured trying to help her get away from the town. She didn't do anything to deserve what happened and she's certainly not responsible for our own decisions." 

The man and woman blushed fiercely red launching into fervent denial about being a couple. 

"She's not my wife, we're just friends. We don't even know each other." 

Aziraphale sputtered making absolutely no sense.

"He's just someone I actually like being around, I don't think of him that way. I just, we're only friends." 

Crowley couldn't even look at Aziraphale, her face was beat red, voice cracking. The small group looked at the two as if they were completely daft. Aziraphale straightened up and turned to Crowley.

"I see, well I do apologise Crowley I misjudged the situation." He went up to her and took her wrists, a light hum and they were no longer swelled up and raw. She held his grip for a moment before pulling gently back. 

Crowley looked back at him. 

"Eh I don't really blame you, it's not the first time this has happened." She ran her hand through her hair, again not meeting Aziraphale's eyes.

The two of them miracled the townspeople to a nearby village and modified their memories of them using magic. Crowley watched them go one of the women holding her husband's hand as he kissed her. She was envious of her even though she'd never voice it out loud, when would she ever get the chance to?

"I'm sure they'll all be fine, they're wise people, the husband adores his wife and is very supportive of her." 

Aziraphale said standing next to her so close she could feel his warmth. 

"Yeah, so can I tempt you to some lunch?" 

Aziraphale smiled and they set off looking for decent restaurant all the while both of them trying not to think about what it would be like to walk down the street holding the others hand

* * *

**Spanish Inquisition 1826 **

**Two days before the last official execution.**

* * *

Aziraphale hasn't seen Crowley since the Holy Water incident. He is reluctant to admit how much he is missing his friend.

_"Fraternizing"_

He called it, how cruel he must have sounded he had been so angry though. The thought of losing his best friend utterly and completely. The thought of not seeing that beautiful head of hair "_no, no these thoughts are dangerous."_

Or hearing Crowley's voice, well now look where it got him he doesn't even know where Crowley is anymore. He's fussing to himself in the back room of his bookshop when he hears a familiar hum. He heads out and sees Gabriel standing there.

"Gabriel! How good to see you." hoping he isn't hear about more frivolous miracles. 

"Aziraphale, how are you doing? You must be getting bored with all these humans and yet you remain. Truly a loyal soldier."

He clasps Aziraphale's hands in his, Aziraphale forces a tired smile. Even when he's complimenting him Gabriel will insult him. 

"Might I ask what seems to be the problem?" 

"Yes of course, listen we've just reviewed your report on _Spainesh Quisestion_, and I have to agree that it's time to do something about it." 

Gabriel has a megawatt grin like he's just delivered brilliant news. 

"Spanish Inquisition and, I filed that report 700 years ago." 

Aziraphale tries to hide his distaste 700 years and only now are they addressing it. 

"Well the heavens work in mysterious ways. Anyways we'd like you to go down there and clean things up for us. It would be quite the stain on Heavens books if we didn't deal with it. So what do you say? You're also permitted to use as many miracles as you need to clean up the mess." 

_"Like I have a choice" _Aziraphale thinks to himself

He just smiles and agrees to get right on it, Gabriel leaves with a cheery wave and Aziraphale sets off. At least this time they won't be dogging his every move, he snaps himself to the capital and sets off looking for the people to convince to end this madness. As he does though he feels a familiar presence, No matter how long it's been he doesn't stop thinking about him. 

** _Crowley! He's here and he's hurting!_ **

Aziraphale takes off and chases the presence until he's in the dungeon of wicked looking prison. He can feel the pain and death that lurks here, he feels like he's going to vomit. Making his way deep into the hall all the cells are empty except one. Stopping in front of it, he can feel the demon's corporation on the other side. It's fading, steeling himself he pushes open the door and is horrified at what he sees.

Shackled to the wall with matted hair, burns and welts from whips all over his naked body is an unconscious Crowley. Aziraphale rushes to his friend, feels for a pulse and is relieved to find one. He tries to wake him.

"Crowley, Crowley. Please wake up!" 

Crowley barely stirs. 

"Ziraphale?" His voice is hoarse and dry.

"It's me. Please my dear wake up" Crowley's head falls to his chest. 

Forcing back tears Aziraphale frees Crowley and carries him out of the dungeon. Holding tightly to his battered form his blinks them to the flat above his bookshop. He miracles a soft cozy bed into his bedroom and lays Crowley down on it. He rushes and grabes a basin full of water, miracles it warm and begins to clean Crowley's injuries. 

The welts are easy to heal, but the burns seem to have been made with Holy objects. They'll take some time to heal, he finishes cleaning and healing what he can and miracles some soft bedclothes onto his friend's sleeping form. Deciding that he can only let him sleep his pain off he brings some books for him to read, Sitting next to the bed he begins to read aloud from book after book. 

It takes three days before Crowley wakes up. Three days and nights of Aziraphale tending to him and reading to him. Brushing his hair and braiding it so it won't tangle, talking to him about what's new in his life. Crying over him and wishing for him to wake up so they can go grab some food or something to drink. 

Crowley's head is pounding when he awakes in an unfamiliar room. Last thing he remembers is being on a hard wooden table while priests dragged Holy blades across his skin in hopes to free him from the devil. He sits up and finds a teary Aziraphale looking at him. Before he can say anything or move properly Aziraphale embraces him. Hugging him tightly for a moment before remembering himself and pulling back, Looking embarrassed he straightens himself. 

"It's good to see you awake My Dear, I was worried you sleep for another century." Aziraphale laughs lightly looking away from him.

Crowley is still confused, his head clearing slowly as he takes in his surroundings.

"It's good to see you to angel. Where am I?" 

The room except for the bed is stuffed with books and is very Aziraphale. He is glad to be out of the dungeon and even happier to be near the angel. Even with the fight they had he can't deny how much he missed him.

"You're in my bookshop my dear, I found you in one of those awful Spanish dungeons. You were covered in wounds and you wouldn't respond." 

"Oh yes I now I remember." 

Crowley is inspecting himself, aside from burns he has no marks and he's cleaner than he remembered. His hair is combed and tucked away on his head. He knows it wasn't like that in the dungeon, he's also wearing a nightgown that he would never choose for himself. He wonders how much the angel saw, blushing red he looks away and changes the subject.

"A bookshop huh? That's gotta be interesting." 

He mumbles hoping that Aziraphale will pick up on it, He does.

"Oh it's quite delightful, I can show you around if you like." 

They fall back into their old habits as Aziraphale gabbers happily away showing off his prized collection. Crowley can't stop smiling, he missed this. They wind up in the backroom of the shop drinking vintage wines and talking the night away. Day and night pass again before Crowley gets up and decides to leave. He bids Aziraphale farewell and heads out towards his head office. Surely they're not going to be happy about his disappearance, he knows they'll come looking for him sooner or later.

To his surprise though they give him accommodation for outstanding job performance. Turns out they think that the whole Spanish Inquisition was his idea, he just accepts it and moves on. Humans have a knack for being horrible to each other, might as well take credit for their ideas.

* * *

**London 1941 The Blitz, 15 mins after leaving the church.**

* * *

Crowley tried to hide it but his feet feel like they're going to fall off. They burn so much he's wishing they would. He drops Aziraphale off and attempts to hurry home, but the angel offers him a drink and he can't say no. He stumbles on the way into the shop wincing with each step, he can feel blood pooling in his shoes. As he sits down he lets out a groan of relief that does not go unnoticed by the angel.

Aziraphale brings out a basin miracles the water nice and hot, puts something called epsom salt in the water and, forces Crowley to places his blistered and burned feet into it. Crowley grumbles but obeys and finds it to be a wonderful relief although he won't say it out loud. 

Aziraphale makes it up to him handing him a bottle of wine from 1630 and sits on the couch next to him. The wine is delicious and Crowley finds himself laughing with his friend once again. Oh what fun these two have, Crowley would gladly spend every day here with Aziraphale. His Angel, and he wonders if Aziraphale feels the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 250 people died in the Fulda witch trails which lasted from 1604 to 1606. Fun times for everyone. Sorry for the minor whumping of Crowley. I'm planning for the next chapter to be pure fluff, and will take place in the human timeline.


	5. Future plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me talking.

Hey so if anyone reads this I'm planning on rewriting this story to be a multiple chapter one. I find that this is my least favorite work but I like the idea so if you care keep an eye out for this to be improved upon. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally finished this took awhile because I really wanted it to be the best it could be. I love you Crowley sorry for the Wumping


End file.
